Sun Arcana
The Sun Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Portrayed as two children holding hands under a blazing sun, The Sun symbolizes happiness, joy, energy, optimism, and accomplishment. Occasionally, it is also associated with one's initial happiness. Persona of the Sun Arcana are commonly Persona excelling in Light and Fire-based attacks. These Personas are typically mythological figures directly related to the sun, light, or fire. Characters of the Sun Arcana almost always (ironically) find themselves in terrible situations, the situation belying the underlying optimism present in nearly all of them. Also, as the Sun Arcana portrays accomplishment, some of these characters have deep thoughts about the meaning of life and manage to find their answers. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' The player can guarantee a fusion accident resulting in a Sun Arcana persona by starting from a "hard reset" (as in, not already mid-game and loading a save or selecting "Return to Title") and performing a White Fusion after taking exactly 546 steps in an area where no enemies will attack, such as the Mikage Sun Mall. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' The Sun Arcana is represented by the protagonist Tatsuya Suou, as well as his Initial Persona, Vulcanus. If certain prerequisites are met, Tatsuya can both obtain Vulcanus Prime and his Ultimate Persona of the Sun Arcana, Apollo. ''Eternal Punishment'' The Sun Arcana returns as Tatsuya Suou's Persona Arcana in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, as well as housing Tatsuya's ultimate Persona, Apollo. Due to the events of Innocent Sin, Tatsuya appears as a distinct character capable of accessing his Ultimate Persona upon his recruitment. ''Persona 3'' The Sun Arcana Social Link is represented by Akinari Kamiki, a teenager diagnosed with a life-threatening genetic disease. The protagonist can create the Social Link after advancing the Hanged Man Arcana Social Link up to Lv. 3 or above and retrieves his fountain pen. Koromaru will be holding the fountain pen, so this Social Link can only begin once he has joined SEES. Furthermore, Akinari can also only be interacted during Sundays. Through the protagonist's interaction with Akinari, he helps him in understanding his purpose in life and helps him to overcome his grief of his disease. By the end of the Social Link, Akinari will give the protagonist his notebook. It allows access to the Ultimate Persona of the Sun Arcana, Asura King, "the grand being." ''FES'' / Portable The Sun Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3. However, Metatron was removed from the Sun Arcana repertoire, instead appearing as the Ultimate Persona of the Aeon Arcana. In exchange, the Persona Suparna replaces Metatron. ''Persona 4'' The Sun Arcana Social Link can be initiated after the protagonist chooses to join one of the school's culture club. The player may choose between the Drama Club, Yumi Ozawa or the Symphonic Band, Ayane Matsunaga. Should the protagonist join the Drama Club, he helps Yumi in mending her relationship with her father. On the other hand, should the protagonist choose to join the Symphonic Band, the protagonist helps Ayane in having more confidence in herself. In either event, completing the Sun Arcana Social Link bestows the protagonist the Ultimate Persona of the Sun Arcana, Asura. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' The Sun Arcana is represented by the version of Sho Minazuki who does not use a Persona. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Sun Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Toranosuke Yoshida, which ranks up as the protagonist interacts with him. In the events of the Sun Confidant, the protagonist helps Yoshida rebuild his political career after a series of scandals. This Confidant unlocks better negotiation rewards and personas with an higher level than the player to be recruited as it ranks up. Completing the Sun Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Asura. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *